Keeping Holly
by QueenOfAwkward
Summary: Having Holly is one thing, but keeping her is another. Holly is plagued with trust issues since her Dad walked out, and not so keen on love. Will this girl make or break Paul's heart? How far will she go until she has broken not just his, but her own? IMPRINT. Paul/OC. R&R! Rated T for language.


Hey guys! This is my first Fan Fiction, so I'd like it if you gave me some feedback! I would gladly take criticism since I'm here to improve my writing, and just seriously get this story out of my head and out there! It's been on my mind all week! :D

(NOTE: This has some very... _colorful _language, and I don't recommend you reading this if that makes you uncomfortable in any way.)

Happy reading!

* * *

**_"It may be hard for an egg to turn into a bird: it would be a jolly sight harder for it to learn to fly while remaining an egg. We are like eggs at _**

**_present. And you cannot go on indefinitely being an ordinary, decent egg. We must be hatched or go bad." -C. S. Lewis _**

"Go faster!" Jaime encouraged from the sidelines.

It was the homecoming game. Too bad for us, because our football team sucks.

"Tackle them, you fucking cunts!" Jaime continues, increasing his volume and use of language. Nicholas Gregg, our quarterback yet again gets tackled from the side.

"I'm going to the concession stand!" I tell Jaime, yelling over the screaming and hollering of the reservation kids.

Jaime gives me a thumbs up before resuming spewing out vulgarities at the other team.

I don't even know why we even came to the football game. We weren't even those types of kids; we were the artistic ones not the sporty kind.

I transferred here when I was six because of my dad's job. Still, I haven't fit in with the local folk. My hair is dark brown while I'm extremely pale with blue eyes. I am a peculiar sight, that's for sure. Not to mention my anti-social nature.

I took my hand from my warm glove to flatten out my hair that's been shoved inside my hoodie for an hour and a half. Mother Nature chose today of all days to rain. Just when I decided being a tad bit sociable? Figures.

Making my way towards the concession stand, I catch sight of Jacob Black among his steroid enhanced friends. I haven't seen much of him lately since Bella Swan... and his group of friends changing. He used to be my go-to engineer, but now he's as abundant as my little sister without a tutu.

Jacob gives me one glance, then looks away. As for the rest of his neanderthals, they just keep watching the game.

I roll my eyes and keep on my way to the concessions. Jacob Black, pshhhh.

As I walk towards the concession stand I see one of Jacob's friends arguing with the woman behind the register.

"34 dollars? Ms. Elderige, I've known you since preschool, can't I get a discount or something."

Ms. Elderige's answer isn't audible by this guys grunting.

I decided to just stand there awkwardly until someone noticed. I didn't want to talk, because I was scared of this guy blowing up on me.

Finally, he payed and walked away, glancing down at me as he walked up the stairs towards the game. He suddenly paused, his eyes going wide and I was just standing there wondering what on earth he is staring at. Do I have something in my hair?

After a minute rolled by of this staring contest, I risked moving towards the register. When I finish ordering, half of me expected he'd still be there waiting for me but he was gone... nowhere in sight.

People are really abnormal these days... I blame the Kardashians and Snooki.

Weeding through the crowd of people at the bottom of the stands was difficult, but going up the bleachers were fairly easy. Sitting beside Jaime, I hand him the plastic container filled with nachos.

"I had the most bizarre thing happen to me just now!" I tell Jaime, taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"What?"

"Some guy just looked into my eyes for about a minute! What a weirdo." I laugh.

"He probably thought you had an STD. You give off that vibe, you know."

"Ha ha. Very funny. Except, that's a sexually transmitted decease."

"Oh yeah, virgin... I almost forgot," Jaime says. Basically everyone in the town knows your business, and mine is no exception. "Hey, do you think we'll actually win this year against the reservation?"

"Not a chance."

* * *

It'll get better I promise, just give it a chance!

Review! Give me some advice... or compliments (wink wink wink).

The Newbie,

QueenOfAwkward \m/ \m/


End file.
